


Hot Dog

by StairsWarning



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: i tried to make it ambiguous, it could be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reluctantly go to walk your dog, finding an extremely attractive man is also walking his dog. Too bad his first impression of you is your dog sprinting out of your house over to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dog

It was a sunny day out, and your dog you lovingly named Thor decided for you that you were going on a walk. You stare down your cute little pup with begging eyes asking politely if you can just stay inside and watch Netflix. Thor has other ideas, you can tell by his constant and quite annoying barking. Goddamn that dog. You stand up, stretching your arms above your head. _Maybe i should change out of my pajamas. Eh, why not. It’s not like I’ll be able to get back in the groove of binge watching with those cute puppy eyes staring me down._

You walk over to the door, now dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. You hook up your adorable pup to the leash and open the door, only for Thor to bolt out the door towards a remarkably handsome stranger. _Now’s not the time to admire how hot some guys are!_ You remind yourself as you attempt to slip on your shoes and sprint out to get your dog back.

You can hear the man talking to your excited pup and- _oh god he’s British_ \- you stammer out endless apologies for your dog running up to him. “Oh it’s quite alright, love. I’m just glad he didn’t tackle my dog.” He gestures over to his wiener dog that has busied itself playing with Thor. Oh. You didn’t notice he had a dog. _Why do you always get distracted by hot guys?? This is becoming a problem._ You think to yourself, silently cursing.

“Seriously, I’m so sorry, I can just take Thor back inside for now-” the man interrupts you, “his name is Thor? That is so cute!” _And so is your smile_. You think. Fuck, you gotta stop flirting with guys in your head. “Oh, and by the way, my name’s Gavin and this is Penny.” He waves slightly, gesturing to his dog Penny as he tries to untangle the two leashes.

“My name’s (y/n), and this is Thor, as you might’ve guessed.” God, you sound so awkward. Why do you have to run into hot guys?? Why can’t it be dude-bros that want nothing to do with you other than get out of the situation? Ugh, you’ll just have to toughen this up and walk with Thor.

“Oh! if you were just about to go on a walk, why don’t we walk together?” Ooooh shiiiiit. Ohhh shit. Cute guy Gavin has just asked you to walk with him. Hell. Fucking. Yes.

“Oh, sure!” You untangle Thor from the mess of leashes and try and not forget how to walk. You and Gavin end up walking over two miles, and find out that you live on the same block and end up getting his number and making plans for the next day. When you get home you end up giving Thor dog treats. He deserves it after catching that hot piece of ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot i did for a friend in about ten minutes. Hope you like it!


End file.
